Medusa: The ultimate power
Overview The side story of how Medusa secretly affected the events of Kid Icarus: Uprising and it's ending, after her supposed demise at the hands of Pit in her story arc... Evil never dies Undying hatred Pit flew away from the crumbling castle once occupied by Medusa, and towards an exit back to Earth only to encounter Hades just before escaping. Medusa, reverted back to her human form, turned into small purple orbs that dispersed into the air. Her dark soul was intact. "Beaten... By a low class... Warrior..." The queen of darkness thought to herself as her soul flew towards the well of souls. "Hades... It was Hades all along... Using me like a petty distraction for fly boy..." She realised upon seeing Hades taunt Pit. Her soul circled around the well. "No... I will not be put on the shelf like a child's plaything..." Medusa growled, using her undying will to avoid being sucked into the well of souls. "I swear bloody vengeance upon them both!" She screamed, feeing off of the energy from the well to reform her body. Her silhouette could be seen in a cloud of purple mist, surrounded by red lightning, her eyes glowing with rage. She stepped out of the mist, back in her human form. She clenched her fists and grated her teeth. "I'll make the Angel scream, and the Devil cry!" Medusa proclaimed, charging up what little energy she had gathered. No doubt Hades had all ready revived Pandora and Thanatos to perform Hades true plan... She would kill them and take their souls for power... The ultimate power. The gatekeeper Medusa flew through the nightmarish skies of the Underworld, it wouldn't be long before Hades noticed her soul was missing from the well, so she intended to find her way to Earth... Pandora and Thanatos would be there anyway. Medusa landed atop one of the highest peaks of the Underworld, she was close to the gates, so there was no need for flight now. "Time to put the puppy down..." Medusa grinned. Continuing her journey on foot, her peaceful trek towards the gates of the Underworld provided ample time to charge her energy, in preperation for the slaughter of the 'gatekeeper' she had planned. The reason for the lack of Underworld forces was that the gates were guarded by one demon alone... A perfect test for Medusa at the time. The queen of darkness approached the gates. It seemed as if no one was around, a pitiful trick meant to catch trespassers off guard. Medusa smirked. She teleported out of the way just in time as a huge mass fell from above. Out of the crater climbed Cerberus; the three headed dog demon in charge of guarding the gates of the Underworld. Cerberus howled in agitation. "You should be at the well of souls, you useless tool!" Cerberus growled. "Wow, i've never seen a talking mutt before. You know, in a dog sh..." Medusa was cut off by Cerberus roaring in her face. "Silence! My distant cousin was once given the same speech you were about to give me, and i will not allow you the satisfaction of insulting me." Cerberus commanded. "A dog giving it's owner orders? Hah!" Medusa scoffed. "Hades is my master, not you! Now die!" Cerberus bellowed, shooting forth a tri-beam of fire, to which Medusa jumped over. "Allow me to inform you of some breaking news... You're under new management." Medusa retorted. She jumped forward and uppercutted Cerberus with a fist smoothered in dark energy. "And there's gonna be a few changes in your contract." She followed up. Cerberus got back onto his paws and roared in fury. "This going to be fun..." Medusa grinned. First blood Cerberus charged at Medusa; who jumped over the tri-headed beast and stomped on his middle head, jumping back off and began hitting him rapidly with energy blasts. Cerberus growled and made a 180 degree turn, scraping his right paw like a bull. Medusa landed on the ground and looked up at Cerberus with a malicious grin. Cerberus spewed out flames from his mouthes, forcing Medusa to jump and teleport out of the way. She dashed forward and fired an energy blast down Cerberus' central throat; then turned in mid-air to jump-kick off of his left head, landing and stomping on his right head before back flipping away. "Gyarrgh... Insolent little bug! Tonight i dine on Snake stew!" Cerberus barked. "I hear the eastern lands enjoys the taste of dog meat... I'm feeling rather exotic tonight." Medusa retorted, taunting the demon to come and get her with a hand motion. Cerberus rushed forward and tried to bite Medusa in the process. Medusa jumped upwards but so did Cerberus. To escape his jaws, Medusa used her energy to create a 'jump-pad', allowing her to double-jump. She landed behind Cerberus, who had crashed into a stone wall. Medusa smirked at this oppurtunity. she jumped onto the downed Cerberus and stomped on his back, making him roar in pain. She grabbed the broken chain on his metal collar and yanked him onto his feet. Cerberus juped frantically in an attempt to throw Medusa off but it was no use. Medusa made him run into a large pillar before jumping off as Cerberus was crushed by the rubble. "The vet will see you know..." Medusa chuckled, as she brushed dirt off her left shoulder. Cerberus burst out of the debri and leaped at Medusa, jaws open wide. Medusa teleported behind Cerberus and threw two darkness spears into his left and right heads, impaling him on the ground. Medusa walked around as Cerberus struggled to pull himself free. Using his free head, he looked up at Medusa. "As long as i live, i will not serve a fool." Cerberus groaned. "Who said i needed you alive?" Medusa smirked. "Wait! NO!" Cerberus pleaded, but it was already too late, Medusa blasted his central head to pieces with a charged energy blast. Cerberus slumped down dead, his body turning into embers. A swirling silver light appeared above his disappearing body, Medusa looking at it with a satisfied grin. She reached out her right hand and called Cerberus' soul to her. A bright light encased Medusa, followed by it cracking with purple mist flowing around before disappearing. Medusa stood there, holding a sheathed Katana in her left hand. It was a black leather sheath with a purple Snake design running along it's sides. Medusa grabbed the the leather hilt and pulled the Katana out from the sheath with lightning fast speed, sending out a shockwave that chopped a pillar in half perfectly. Medusa twirled the blade around, slicing through the air in multiple directions. She turned to face the magic gate behind her and performed a flurry of lightning fast slices in it's direction. Medusa stopped and turned around again, gently and slowly sheathing the Katana. Upon the moment the Katana clicked into the sheath; the gate exploded into many chunks and flew off in all directions, none coming close to Medusa. Medusa smirked and turned to look at the exit from the Underworld. "Told you i was feeling exotic." Medusa spoke, twirling the sheathed Katana before transferring it into energy to put in hammerspace. The human world Category:Stories Category:Fanfiction